Bendición o Maldición
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Esa es la historia de Rex Benkward, de cómo fue de su niñez, hasta su más grande aventura, de cómo conoció a sus amigos, y a sus más grandes enemigos, esta es la historia de un chico con un secreto, con un misterioso poder codiciado por muchos, será eso una Bendición, o una Maldicion.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi oscuro secreto**

* * *

 **Muy buenas, lectores, soy ZarcortFan y hoy les traigo la historia que estaban esperando, ok no, pues aquí les mostrare la historia, los orígenes de mi Oc, para que sepan como fue su vida antes de su mas grande aventura, ademas de que esta historia no afecta el epilogo de Desastre Dimensional, bueno, sin mas preámbulos, que empiece la historia.**

* * *

 **Mi oscuro secreto**

* * *

En una aldea de apariencia japonésa el sol hacia presencia, iluminando con sus rayos aquella hermosa villa, * **acercamiento lento y dramático a una casa en particular** * se acerca cada vez más estando ya dentro de la casa, por un pasillo oscuro por la falta de luz, sigue acercándose a un cuarto, se ve un bulto en una cama, una mano se acerca hacia ese bulto, empieza a emanar una extraña energía celeste, algunos rayos empieza a aparecer de esa mano, detrás de esta se ve un ojo amarillo y una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando estaba a punto de disparar.

\- Que ni se te ocurra- respondió una voz masculina en ese bulto de sabanas.

\- Eres muy aburrido Rex, ¿lo sabías?- dijo la voz de una niña de unos 8 años, pelo negro con un fleco cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo, el fleco se eleva hacia arriba, el resto del pelo es suelto y de color azul, tenía unos ojos amarillos radiantes, la niña traía una pijama rosa claro, tenía una mueca de puchero viendo como el otro niño salía de su cama ( **Pondré el diseño de Paige en mi cuenta de Deviantar, aunque esa es la versión adolescente** ).

\- Jejeje, lamento arruinar tu diversión Paige- dijo el niño divertido, el tenía el pelo alborotado de color azul con las raíces negras, unos ojos extrañamente rojos, el niño se puso una playera roja con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos, su hermana opto por una blusa celeste y una falda blanca con unas botas pequeñas color negro.

\- Eres muy aburrido hermanito- dijo la niña medio molesta.

\- Me considero, maduro, a comparación tuya pequeña niña enana- dijo el peliazul a su hermana, esta se molesto y justo cuando iba a lanzar el golpe.

\- Rex, Paige, ¡bajen, el desayuno ya esta listo!- se escucho otra voz femenina, pero su voz era un poco menos aguda que la de Paige, ambos jóvenes bajaron a la cocina y ahí estaba su madre, una mujer hermosa con un cabello azul como el océano y lacio, aunque ella tenia ya 35 años, se veía muy joven para su edad, tenia un rostro angelical y facciones muy delicadas, su piel era blanca y su carácter era muy amable, la mayoría de las veces, unos enigmáticos ojos amarillos, una complexión esbelta, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga algo ajustada, una falda negra hasta los tobillos, y unos zapatos negros, se encontraba cocinando cuando bajaron sus dos hijos- ¡Buenos días niños!- respondió la madre contenta.

\- ¡Buenos días mamá!- respondieron los niños al unísono.

\- ¡Buenos días familia!- dijo un hombre de 36 años, cabello negro medio alborotado, de ojos azules y una barba apenas notable, su complexión física era muy buena, ya que ese hombre era de los mejores ninjas del clan, traía puesta una malla metálica con mangas largas en el torso, debajo de una casaca con el símbolo del clan, esa casaca era adornada con unas hombreras de metal, unos pantalones beige y unas botas cafés, unos guantes con dedos de metal, el hombre entro a casa y traía una caja en manos.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó el joven Rex corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

\- ¡Hola papi!- dijo la pequeña Paige corriendo hacia su padre.

\- Hola linda, y feliz cumpleaños hijo- dijo el hombre dándole la caja a su hijo, el niño tomó la caja abriéndola y saco dos protectores de antebrazos con un pequeño filo y una bufanda azul oscuro- Felicidades hijo, ya estas en edad de entrar a la academia de control elemental- dijo su padre orgulloso, el niño tenia un brillo en sus ojos carmesí.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto el niño emocionado.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿cuando te he mentido?- preguntó su padre fingiendo indignación.

\- Cuando me dijiste que mamá cocinaba feo y- su padre le tapo la boca nervioso, sin embargo su madre escucho, esta tenia un tic en el ojo y una venita en su frente.

\- Jejejeje, bueno, esa vez sí mentí, jejeje, te quiero linda- dijo el hombre nervioso, muy tarde, en pocos segundos ambos varones estaban en el suelo atolondrados.

\- ¡Si, mami!- gritó la pequeña Paige alegre, adoraba ver a su madre hacerse respetar.

\- Ahora si- dijo mas tranquila- Paige, ¿ya recogiste tu cuarto?- pregunto la peliazul aparentando calma asustando a la niña.

\- Y-ya voy mami- dijo la niña asustada corriendo a su cuarto.

\- Ahora tu Rex, apurate tienes que ir a la academia- dijo su madre al niño aun atolondrado.

\- Ya voy mamá- dijo el niño recuperándose, se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo hacia la izquierda.

\- Al otro lado hijo- grito su madre viendo como el niño corría en otra ahora si, en la dirección correcta, la mujer solo rió ante eso.

\- No me golpeabas así desde nuestra primera cita- dijo el hombre levantándose.

\- Tu te lo buscaste- dijo la mujer un poco molesta- ¿crees que haya sido buena idea enviarlo a la academia?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

\- Si, es esencial que el aprenda a controlar su fuerza elemental, espero que sus ojos no le causen problemas- dijo el hombre ahora preocupado.

\- Zane, el estará bien- dijo la mujer.

\- No me preocupa eso Erza, se que el es fuerte, pero, estoy empezando a dudar que haya sido buena idea ocultárselo por mucho tiempo- dijo Zane.

\- Aun no esta listo, Paige también esta cerca de entrar y ella, es diferente a todo el clan al igual que Rex- dijo Erza sin saber que su hija escucho todo a escondidas.

 **Con Rex**

El niño estaba corriendo como podía, llevaba puestos sus protectores de antebrazos, su bufanda la dejo en casa porque aun no le quedaba, llego a la academia cuando choco con alguien terminando ambos en el piso.

\- ¡¿Oye que te pasa?!- grito una voz aguda, Rex se levanto y vio a una niña mas pequeña que el, rubia con su fleco tapándole su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran celestes, vestía una blusa rosa debajo de un chaleco a medio torso celeste, unos shrots negros y unas medias celestes, botas altas negras, Rex le ofreció la mano para ayudarla pero ella solo la golpeo a un lado y se levanto sola.

\- Lo siento, no te vi- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Quien eres niño?- preguntó la niña.

\- Rex, ¿y tu?-

\- Zoey- contestó la niña.

\- ¿Quien?-

\- Zoey-

\- ¿Quien?-

\- Soy Zoey- respondió la niña molesta.

\- ¿Que eres quien?- dijo Rex sin entender hasta que la niña lo abofeteo.

\- Mi nombre es Zoey- dijo la niña molesta.

\- ¡¿Que eres qui- ahí le cayo el 20 al niño- oooohhh- la niña sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo.

\- Agh, y ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo la niña.

\- Quiero aprender a controlar mi poder- dijo el niño.

\- ¿Que controlas?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

\- Agua- dijo el niño.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- grito la niña- ¿Tengo que estar en tu grupo?- comentó la niña molesta.

\- ¿Tu también controlas el agua?- dijo el niño confundido, la puerta se abrió y paso un señor algo viejo, de ojos marrones, vestía una túnica azul fuerte con detalles en rojo y dorado, el señor vio a la cantidad de niños que llegaron al templo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean pequeños!, ¡Soy el Gran Maestro del Templo del agua y fuego!, aquí les enseñare a controlar su don natural- dijo el maestro dandole la bienvenido a los pequeños futuros guerreros, los niños entraron corriendo a excepción de Rex y Zoey, a Rex no le gustaba mucho precipitarse, Zoey porque odiaba los alborotos en masa, llegando a lo que seria un patio de entrenamiento, habían varios muñecos de madera para entrenar, pista de obstáculos, etc. Rex miraba asombrado todo el lugar- Ahora niños, dividiremos a todos ustedes en dos grupos, fuego y agua, el fuego es la fuerza, lo que distingue a este elemento es la inmensa fuerza que se requiere, el agua por el contrario, es la sutileza, el golpe silencioso, lo que nos permite movernos sin ser detectado- dijo el Maestro a los jóvenes- bien, vengan conmigo niños, los guiare con sus maestros- dijo el maestro siendo seguido por los niños, llegaron a una sala de entrenamientos diferente, para los niños que poseían control sobre el fuego era una zona rocosa semi subterránea, algunas plataformas móviles, en fin, seria perfecto para un entrenamiento de fuerza bruta.

\- Waow- dijo el joven Rex viendo el campo- es increíble-

\- Y espera a ver el campo de agua muchacho- dijo el maestro al peliazul.

El maestro los guió a la zona de entrenamiento de control sobre el agua, el lugar se veía como un espacio pacifico, parecía que estaba en mar abierto, había una enorme plataforma circular en el centro, vatios caminos de piedra circulares.

\- W-waow, e-ese lugar, es a-asombroso- dijo Rex embobado.

\- Es bueno que conozcas el lugar donde te haré añicos- dijo Zoey con algo de arrogancia.

\- Veamos que tienes- dijo Rex.

\- Bien jóvenes, los dejare con sus maestros- detrás del maestra aparecen una llamarada de fuego y una columna de agua, de la llamarada apareció una mujer de cabello largo hasta poco después de los hombros y de un tono rojo intenso, unos ojos naranjas, complexión esbelta, vestía un traje de entrenamiento algo ajustado, que consistía en una blusa de manga larga con unos guantes sin la parte de la palma de la mano, un pantalón ajustado con detalles en negro y unas botas altas con poco tacón negro, era hermosa para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, y para los que no tenían también, pero en su cara se notaba una actitud de "los exprimiré como barro mojado", en la columna de agua apareció un hombre de unos 38 años, ojos azules y cabello azabache, de complexión atlética, al igual que la mujer, el tenia un traje de entrenamiento azul con detalles negros, guantes iguales que la mujer y del mismo color y botas altas negras, su actitud se veía estricta- Jóvenes, ellos son sus maestros, ella es la maestra Becky y el es su maestro Balör (se pronuncia Beilor), ellos los ayudaran a controlar sus habilidades- finalizo el maestro retirandose.

\- Muy bien enanos, espero que no hayan desayunado porque después de su entrenamiento jejeje, van a vomitar- dijo la maestra Becky con una sonrisa malvada asustando a varios aprendices de fuego.

\- No seas tan dura Becky, será mejor empezar los entrenamientos, muy bien jóvenes, siganme- dijo Balör guiando a los otros chicos.

 **Sala de entrenamiento de agua**

Rex miraba maravillado su sala de entrenamiento, su maestro lo noto.

\- Parece que te gusta tu sala de entrenamiento hijo, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el azabache al prliazul.

\- Rex, Rex Benkward- respondió el ojirojo.

\- Ah, el hijo de Zane Benkward, ¿cierto?, tu padre y yo entrenamos juntos- respondió Balör contento- empecemos de una vez Rex- dijo el ojiazul caminando a los demás pupilos- muy bien jóvenes, como ya lo dijo el Gran Maestro, el agua es el elemento silencioso, una misión no puede ser cumplida en varias ocasiones solo corriendo y destruyendo todo, no, también requiere mas sutileza y cautela, terminar una misión con las menores bajas posibles, y no solo explota do todo lo que ves a tu paso- comentaba Balör tranquilo.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?!- dijo Becky entrando de repente a el área de su amigo.

\- Oh, hola Becky, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Balör confundido.

\- ¿Crees que el agua es mejor al fuego?- comento la pelirroja ofendida.

\- Yo nunca dije eso- comento el azabache algo nervioso, su compañera se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse- aunque por otro lado- dijo Balör picando a Becky.

\- Dilo y te mato- dijo Becky apuntando su puño llameante.

\- El agua- decía Balör de manera le ta disfrutando molestar a Becky.

\- Estas advertido Adrian- dijo Becky molesta.

\- Es mejor que- seguía Balör con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Ni lo hagas!- grito la pelirroja molesta.

\- ¿Adrian?- pregunto confundido Rex.

\- Es mejor que el fuego- terminó Balör esquivando el rápido ataque de su amiga, el azabache esquivaba varios ataques sumamente rápidos, pero parecía que Balör estaba jugando, rápidamente tomo el brazo de su compañera y la sometió dejándola boca abajo y con la rodilla hacia presión en la espalda de la pelirroja- ¿te rindes linda?- dijo Balör a su amiga.

\- M-me las, vas a pagar, Balör- decía Becky molesta, finalmente el azabache soltó a la ojinaranja.

\- Bien Becky, ¿qué tal tus alumnos?- pregunta Balör.

\- Muy fuertes, creo que más que tus estudiantes- dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué tal una demostración?- preguntó Balör.

\- Me gusta, ¿quien es tu campeón?- preguntó Becky.

\- Mmmmh, Rex, ven aquí- dijo Balör llamando al peliazul, este obedeció- Becky, el es Rex Benkward, tengo un gran presentimiento de este muchacho- dijo el maestro confiado.

\- Benkward ¿eh?, interesante, en ese caso, ¡Bulton!, te toca- dijo Becky hablándole a un chico de la misma edad que Rex, cabello rubio y ojos marrones, vestía una playera roja con negro, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas cafés- muy bien, estas son las reglas, el primero en rendirse o estar semi-inconsciente pierde- dijo la maestra preparando a su alumno, ambos estudiantes estaban en la plataforma.

\- Te voy a rostizar vivo- decía el muchacho.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes Erick- dijo Rex sonriendo de manera confiada.

\- Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto desconcertado.

\- Aprendiz del agua, ¿recuerdas?, con el agua de tu cerebro puedo leer tus pensamientos- decía Rex, su maestro lo miro confundido, ni siquiera el sabia esa técnica, Zoey también se sorprendió.

\- Maestro, ¿usted sabia de esa técnica?- preguntó Zoey confundida.

\- Lo siento niña, pero ni siquiera yo conocía esa técnica- dijo su maestro sorprendiendo a la niña.

\- No puedo creerlo, ese chico acaba de inventar una nueva técnica- dijo Zoey sorprendida.

\- ¡Empiecen!- grito Backy iniciando el combate.

Erick se lanzó hacia Rex con sus manos encendidas, Rex lo esquivo a tiempo y preparo sus poderes de agua, teniendo dos burbujas de agua en cada mano, Erick atacaba con sus puños encendidos mientras Rex los detenía con sus manos envueltas en agua, Erick se desespero y soltó un golpe a Rex en la cara, el peliazul solo se inclino hacia atrás evitando el impacto, tomo el brazo de Erick y lo lanzo varios metros lejos, Erick cayo a secas de espalda dejándolo algo adolorido, Rex estaba algo alejado de el, Rex preparo su mano simulando un arma, corrió hacia Erick, dio un salto y le dio un puñetazo ( **Superman pounch para ser mas específicos** ), dejando medio atolondrado a Erick, Rex se preparó corrió hacia el para darle una patada pero Erick se movió a tiempo, Rex fallo su primera patada, pero dio otra al estómago alejando a Erick sin que Rex se diera cuenta, Rex soltó un golpe al aire y de la nada una llamarada de fuego le dio de lleno a Erick derrotándolo, todos en el campo estaba sorprendidos, incluso Becky, un chico peleo con agua y acaba de hacer un golpe de fuego de 2do grado, Balör corrió hacia Rex.

-Rex, ¡¿Como hiciste eso?!- dijo Balör.

\- N-no lo se, yo, no supe cómo- respondió asustado el niño.

\- ¿Como es posible que siendo maestro agua, ademas de haber inventado una nueva técnica, hayas podido aplicar un ataque de fuego de 2do grado?- se pregunto el azabache confundido.

\- Le-le digo que no lo se, t-toda mi vida he controlado el agua- decía Rex claramente asustado.

\- Es todo por ahora, empiecen intentando hacer levitar 3 cubetas de agua- dijo Balör mientras le hacia señas a Rex para que lo siguiera.

\- ¿Que esperan holgazanes?, ustedes intenten encender una vela sin oxigeno- dijo de manera firme Becky siguiendo a Balör, Zoey se le quedo mirando a Rex, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

 **Sala del Gran Maestro**

En esa sala había un enorme trono de marfil donde se encontraba el Gran Maestro leyendo unos pergaminos, en eso entraron Becky y Balör con Rex, el niño estaba asustado, su primer día y lo llevaban a la sala del Gran Maestro, este vio confundido a los maestros.

\- ¿Paso algo maestros?- preguntó el anciano.

\- De hecho si, Gran Maestro- respondió Becky- estábamos en un combate de demostración entre un alumno mío y el alumno de Balör aquí presente- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Rex- cuando este niño logro hacer un ataque de fuego de 2do grado- finalizo la ojinaranja.

\- No veo el problema en eso joven Hart- dijo el maestro.

\- El problema maestro, es que Rex entro siendo un aprendiz de agua- dijo Balör aclarando todo.

\- Entiendo, niño, ven aquí- dijo el maestro hablándole a Rex, este temeroso obedeció- ¿crees que puedas repetir lo que hiciste allá?- preguntó el maestro al peliazul, el niño solo asintió lentamente, los 3 guiaron a Rex a una pequeña área de entrenamiento- muy bien Rex, quiero que hagas exactamente lo mismo que hiciste en el campo de entrenamiento- comentó el maestro, Rex se preparó, volvió a dar las patadas y el golpe y sucedió lo mismo que en el entrenamiento, una fuerte llamarada salió de las manos de Rex, el maestro lo noto, durante todo el día el se quedo con Rex, Balör y Becky volvieron a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, el maestro no decía ni una palabra, Rex solo se ponía a hacer maniobras de ambos elementos que le salían a la perfección, cuando las clases acabaron el Gran Maestro le dijo a Rex que mañana viniera con el, que el tenia mucho que hacer el dia de mañana, en el camino a su casa se topo con Zoey.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- pregunto la rubia- toda la academia habla que fuiste con el Gran Maestro, ¿es por lo que paso hoy en el entrenamiento?- preguntaba la rubia sorprendida.

\- Emmm, si, fue por eso, pero el Gran Maestro no me dijo nada, solo me puso a hacer ejercicios, dijo que mañana volviera con el- contesto Rex, Zoey solo lo acompaño a casa y se despidió de el.

En la noche, el Gran Maestro solicitó una junta para varios maestros elementales, excluido el padre de Rex, el Gran Maestro los citó para tratar un tema muy importante, ahí se encontraban Becky y Balör.

-¿A que se debe la junta Gran Maestro?- preguntó uno de los invitados.

\- Hoy sucedió algo sumamente inquietante, el día de hoy llego un niño nuevo a la academia, un aprendiz de agua, y cuando estaba en una demostración de combate, logró hacer una técnica de uso de fuego de 2do grado- esa respuesta inquieto a los invitados.

\- Eso es imposible, nadie tiene suficiente poder para controlar los 2 elementos contrarios, mucho menos un niño- comentó otro maestro.

\- A eso quería llegar, ese chico tenia algo en particular, sus ojos, eran en tono rojo intenso como el mismísimo fuego- dijo Balör tomando la palabra- según las leyendas de nuestro clan, existió un demonio sumamente poderoso, casi una deidad que poseía control total sobre ambos elementos, nuestros ancestros lo aceptaron como una deidad a cambio de que les perdonara la vida, la ahora deidad era adorada por los ancestros hasta que un día, la deidad enfermo, en un intento desesperado por mantenerse vivo, poseyó por completo a un hombre que era reconocido por ser sumamente justo y honesto, la deidad logro mantenerse con vida alimentándose de la energía vital de ese hombre, cuando sanó noto que ya no podía abandonar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, lo único que podía hacer la deidad era proteger a su portador, cuando este portador perdía a un ser querido o a la persona mas importante para esta, la ira y la fuerza de voluntad que mantenía preso a la deidad le permitía tomar control semi-total del portador, la deidad se dio la tarea de proteger al portador que lo mantuviera vivo, y a la persona mas importante de esta para que tuviera algo por que luchar, lo que caracteriza al portador es, ademas de controlar ambos elementos, una tonalidad rojo intenso en sus ojos- finalizo Balör sorprendiendo a los invitados.

\- Q-quiere decir que ese niño- decia una maestra con voz temblorosa.

\- Así es- dijo Becky- ese niño es el nuevo portador de esa deidad, Rex Benkward es el portador de Hellemental- finalizó la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Ho ho hola, aquí ZarcortFan con el primer capitulo de la historia de Rex, como los contratiempos no ocurrieron y de hecho había empezado este capitulo desde hace mucho tiempo pues lo acabe antes, ahora que termine con este puede seguir por acabar el epilogo de Desastre Dimensional, espero que esta historia les haya gustado, comenten si quieren y diganme que les pareció, esta es la primera historia que escribo en donde no aceptare Oc, ya que se centrara en la historia de Rex, pues, es todo lo que hay que decir, espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	2. Conociéndome mejor

**Datos sobre mi**

 **Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan reportándome con otro capitulo de este fic, este será un capitulo diferente, como dije en "Retos Dimensionales", aquí pondré algunas curiosidades que de seguro no sabían sobre mi y sobre Rex, tal vez no les guste pero me siento en la obligación de que supieran, como sea, les prometo que el próximo verdadero capitulo de este fic les encantara, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Sobre Mi**

* * *

1.- Mis ojos son de un color extraño, verdes grisescos con tono azulado ( **no es mentira** )

2.- Ya tenia pensado escribir fics desde hace mucho, pero no me sentía con valor para hacerlo.

3.- Mi fic "Desastre Dimensional" ya lo tenia planeado desde mucho antes de escribir fics, con el tiempo lo fui modificando a lo que es ahora, incluso el final en donde Rex moría.

4.- Mi signo zodiacal es Cáncer.

5.- Los primeros fanfics que leí fueron de Bajoterra.

6.- Uno de mis autores favoritos es predalienway, empece a leer sus fics desde hace unos 2 años.

7.- Soy fanático de la WWE.

8.- Me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente, así que aprecio a los amigos que he hecho a lo poco que llevo escribiendo fics.

9.- Mis gustos musicales son sumamente variados, como mi familia paterna viene "de rancho" me llegan a gustar algunas canciones de banda y cosas por el estilo, mis grupos favoritos serian Duelo y Pesado, crecí con esas canciones.

10.- A pesar de ser mexicano, mi tez es muy pálida, por lo que mis amigos me llaman "Alemán" o "Nazi" no me molesta en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Sobre Rex**

* * *

1.- Rex nació de una tarea de secundaria sobre crear un superhéroe o villano.

2.- Originalmente no era muy bueno con el aspecto, Rex usaba una capa con capucha que cubría la boca, no se veía el cabello, llevaba una camisa roja, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis sencillos.

3.- Originalmente Rex iba a controlar 4 elementos: Fuego, Agua, Trueno y Aire.

4.- En los principios, Rex no iba a tener hermana, Paige nació de una historia para un fic de pokemaniacrafter, me empezó a gustar la idea de que Rex tuviera hermana y el resto ya lo saben.

5.- La espada elemental de Rex, tuvo en un principio varios diseños hasta que me decidí por el que posee ahora.

6.- Los ojos de Rex originalmente iba a cambiar constantemente debido al color de sus poderes: Verde para el viento, Rojo para el fuego, Azul para el agua y Amarillo para el relámpago, pero al final no se los puse así.

7.- Rex iba a tener 4 "looks" de acuerdo a sus 4 poderes antes mencionados.

8.- La espada de Rex iba a ser capaz de cortar el tiempo y el espacio para crear portales, para transportarse de un lugar a otro tardaría 3 días en cargarse de nuevo, para ir a otra dimensión seria 1 semana entera.

9.- Zoey no es la novia de Rex, nunca se vieron de ese modo.

10.- El símbolo del clan de Rex es una imagen del Yin Yang solo que en rojo y azul por el fuego y el agua, en vez de puntos eran una llama de fuego y una gota de agua

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí están 10 curiosidades y datos sobre Rex y yo, si les gusto no olviden comentar por si quieren saber mas de mi o de Rex, el próximo capitulo de "Bendición o Maldición" casi estara terminado, se llamara "Fama no deseada" así que vayan pensando de que se tratara, sin mas que decir me despido, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fama no deseada**

 **Hola a todo mundo, ¿disfrutaron de los Usos?, yo se que si, bueno, me aparezco con otro capitulo de este fic, ya que me conocen mejor y conocen a Rex un poco mas, ahora que empiece el fic.**

* * *

 **Fama no deseada**

* * *

El Gran Maestro no hablo con los padres de Rex sobre lo que sucedió ( **Como quiera ya lo saben** ) pero el niño siguió asistiendo a la escuela, aunque notaba como todos sus compañeros lo miraban, unos asustados, otros con envidia, en fin, a el le incomodaban esas miradas, cuando los niños tuvieron un descanso Rex intentaba mantener un perfil bajo, no funciono, varias niñas lo bombardearon con preguntas e invitaciones a sentarse con ellas, Rex estaba ahora nervioso.

\- Rex, ¿te sientas con nosotros?/Hola Rex, ¿como estas?/Siéntate con nosotras- esas preguntas eran las que bombardeaban al pobre niño peliazul.

\- Día difícil ¿no?- dijo Zoey acompañando al peliazul.

\- ¿Que me delato?- dijo el niño con sarcasmo.

\- Admito que me da algo de envidia el que hayas inventado una técnica que nadie sabia, y bueno, yo, emmm, quería pedirte si, ¿me la podrías enseñar?- pregunto la niña rubia.

\- C-claro, no hay problema- el niño no lo creía, ayer era alumno y hoy era un maestro, jejeje, es irónico, la rubia sonrío contenta, ambos niños se la pasaron platicando cosas sobre sus vidas, Rex comento que ella y su hermana se llevarían de maravilla, cuando volvieron a los entrenamientos, el Gran Maestro hizo presencia.

\- Rex Benkward, ven por favor- dijo el Maestro llamando al niño, este fue nervioso, fuero de nuevo a la sala de entrenamientos- Rex, dime una cosa, ¿tu quieres convertirte en un gran ninja?- pregunto el maestro.

\- Claro maestro, mi sueño es ser tan bueno como mi padre- dijo el niño contento.

\- Eso es bueno, el hecho de llamarte aquí es porque te enseñare una técnica especial, nadie la sabe mas que yo y algunos maestros, te la enseñare debido a tus poderes- dijo el maestro, se coloco en posición de combate y centro su energía en sus manos para después crear una bola de fuego muy luminosa, parecía un sol muy pequeño, la bola salió disparada hacia una roca rodeándola por completo, surgió una onda de energía y cuando el humo se disipo, la roca fue derretida- esa técnica se llama "el sol naciente" , usála en un combate y ten por seguro que tu enemigo morirá inmediatamente- dijo el maestro desconcertando a Rex.

\- Lo lamento maestro, pero no me siento capaz de quitarle la vida a una persona- dijo el niño causando una risa en el maestro.

\- Esa es tu inocencia de edad, sabrás con la edad de que en la vida es matar o morir- esa respuesta no le agrado al muchacho.

\- No lo creo maestro, creo que no somos absolutamente nadie para decidir sobre la vida de una persona- contesto Rex algo molesto.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero matar es inevitable, incluso los corazones mas puros son los mas rápidos en corromperse- dijo el maestro enojando a Rex.

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo el niño retirandose.

\- ¿A donde vas Rex?, no he terminado contigo- dijo el maestro.

\- Pero yo con usted si- dijo el niño dispuesto a irse hasta que el maestro lanzo una bola de fuego cerca de Rex para detenerlo.

\- No has visto el panorama Rex, posees una fuerza de un ente divino, podrías ser un Dios si recibe el asesoramiento indicado, MI asesoramiento- dijo el maestro.

\- No quiero ningún asesoramiento, solo quiero entrenar para defender a mi clan y mi familia, no quiero iniciar guerras, solo quiero vivir en paz- dijo Rex.

\- La paz no existe, es algo que me toco saber por experiencia propia, no hay camino a la paz- dijo el maestro.

\- Es cierto- dijo Rex volteando a ver al maestro- La paz es el camino- dijo el niño convirtiéndose en agua y desapareciendo del lugar.

Rex se dirigía a su casa cuando un grupo de niñas se les acerco.

\- Hola Rex- dijo una de las niñas, parecía la líder- queríamos preguntarte ¿si te gustaría ir a comer helados con nosotras?- dijo la niña muy confiada.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias, tengo algo de prisa, pero gracias como quiera- dijo el niño rechazando de la manera mas cortés a la niña, algo que le enseño su papa es siempre ser considerado con las mujeres.

 **En la casa de Rex**

El peliazul iba a entrar a la casa cuando escucho ruidos, parecían risas, sus padres se reía, ¿pero de que?, Rex entro a su casa cuando vio a Zoey sentada en un sillón del living juntos a sus padres y su hermana.

\- Hola hijo- saludo su madre contenta- ¿como te fue?- pregunto

\- Bien, supongo, emmm, Zoey, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Rex.

\- Nunca llegaste a mi entrenamiento- respondió la niña algo molesta.

\- ¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto confundido Zane.

\- Rex me enseñara una nueva técnica de agua que el invento- dijo la niña contenta, los padres del peliazul lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, si, eso, vamos Zoey- el niño tomo a la niña y salió corriendo de la casa.

\- Z-Zane, ¿nuestro hijo invento una técnica?- dijo la mujer preocupada.

\- Es mas poderoso de lo que creíamos- dijo su padre.

 **Con los niños**

Ellos se encontraban en una pradera algo alejados del clan.

\- Bien Zoey, te seré honestos, no tengo idea de como hice esa técnica, solo, me relaje, sentí el agua en el aire, la sensación que tuve fue tan alta que pude sentir el agua del cuerpo del enemigo- decía el pequeño ojirojo entrenando a su amiga, la niña cerraba los ojos, pero Rex noto que se esforzaba- relájate Zoey, debes estar tranquila, debes sentir el agua fluyendo en todo lugar, y en todo momento- decía el peliazul a su amiga, la niña se empezó a relajar, lograba sentir el agua en su ser, aun con los ojos cerrados ella se vio a si misma, en calma, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- V-v-viste eso?- dijo la niña sorprendida

\- ¿Ver que?- pregunto Rex

\- A mi, es decir, me vi, estaba viéndome desde otro angulo- decía la niña

\- No entiendo-

\- Agh, quiero decir, que, sentí que mis ojos estaban flotando y me vi a mi misma, sentí que el agua estaba viéndome- dijo la niña.

\- Zoey, acabas de inventar una técnica- contesto Rex con orgullo, la niña volteo sonriendo y lo abrazo.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, esto es asombroso- dice la niña emocionada

\- No es nada Zoey, creo que por el momento, vayamos a casa- dice Rex acompañando a la niña a su casa, después de dejarla con sus padres, Rex camino a su casa cuando sintió algo, como que lo estaban persiguiendo, Rex cerro los ojos e hizo lo mismo que Zoey, se veía a el mismo, logro notar como otras siluetas lo seguían de manera rápida, Rex despertó y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, sin embargo, 3 misteriosos ninjas se le aparecieron, Rex se puso en guardia, uno de los ninjas lo ataco pero Rex se defendió, le detuvo la mano a tiempo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, sin embargo, la diferencia de edad, tamaño y fuerza era demasiada para Rex, los tres ninjas lo derribaron y empezaron a patearlo en el estomago, espalda y cabeza, Rex intentaba defenderse todo lo que podía, pero era demasiado, hasta que recibió ayuda inesperada, era Zoey, la niña uso su nueva habilidad sobre el agua y supo cuando Rex estaba en peligro, la niña uso sus poderes sobre el agua, logro alejar a los ninjas de Rex, sin embargo sucedió lo mismo, la diferencia de tamaño era una desventaja para la niña, Rex logro incorporarse, se veía molesto, de su mano derecha salio fuego y de su mano izquierda salio una burbuja de agua, Rex se lanzo hacia los ninjas ahora con sus 2 poderes elementales, los ninjas, a pesar de que se le veían los ojos, se les veía sorprendidos, Rex empezó a atacarlos, causando pequeñas explosiones, y por consecuencia, despertando a algunos vecinos cercanos, cuando los ninjas vieron que habian despertado a la gente, intentaron huir- Oh no, no escaparan- dijo Rex siguiéndoles.

\- ¡Rex, espera!- grito Zoey siguiéndolo.

Rex siguió a los ninjas por casi los limites de la aldea, se estaban escapando.

\- ¡No lo harán!- grito Rex, movió sus manos bruscamente hacia atrás, como si jalara una cuerda, en eso, uno de los ninjas fue, misteriosamente jalado como si de una cuerda se tratase, logrando que Rex lo atrapara, Zoey se volvió a sorprender, ¿como fue jalado aquel ninja?, ¿Rex tenia que ver con eso?, ¿como es que ese niño tiene tanto poder?, la rubia se quedo muda, los demás que se habían levantado, llegaron con los dos niños y arrestaron al ninja intruso, los padres de Rex y los de Zoey llegaron a escena, encontraron al ninja y a los dos niños muy golpeados y cansados.

\- ¡Rex!- grito su madre al ver a su hijo golpeado y en ese estado.

\- ¡Zoey!- comento la madre de la rubia llegando con su hija.

\- Hola mamá- respondieron ambos al unisono.

\- ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?- dijeron ambas madres asustando a sus respectivos hijos.

\- ¡¿Estas consciente de lo que hiciste?!- dijo Erza algo molesta consciente.

\- Mamá, por favor, sabes muy bien que nunca estoy consciente- dijo Rex riendo, pero no le hizo nada de gracia a su madre y le dio un buen coscorrón a su hijo.

\- ¡¿Y tu Zoey?!, Tu siempre piensas antes de actuar- dijo la madre de la rubia, se parecían mucho en la cara, excepto que los ojos de la madre de Zoey eran marrones.

\- Lo se mamá, pero, no se porque, pero, esta vez actué por impulso- dijo la niña, al final arrestaron al ninja y los niños se fueron a sus casas.

 **Al día siguiente**

Al igual a lo que paso con Rex, ambos aumentaron su fama por su actuación anoche, aunque no les quito los moretones por los golpes que recibieron, en la academia se encontraban ambos en su clase, Rex estaba meditando cuando vino Zoey.

\- Hola Zoey- dijo Rex con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Como sabias que era yo?- preguntando la niña.

\- Estuve checando tu técnica ayer, es mas poderosa de lo que piensas. con esta nueva habilidad podremos hacer misiones de espionaje sin necesidad de arriesgar vidas- comento Rex- anoche intente hacer lo mismo que tu y, pues, pude observar la aldea entera, es asombroso- dijo Rex emocionado.

\- ¿Enserio?- dijo la niña emocionada- ¿Que se siente que una niña haya descubierto una nueva técnica?- dijo la niña arrogante.

\- No se, ¿que se siente que un niño haya inventado 2 habilidades que nadie mas sabe?- dijo Rex callando a la niña.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos!, hoy tendremos un ejercicio de resistencia física- comento su maestro Adrian entrando a su salón, paso una rápida mirada a Rex, no podía creer que ese niño sea el portador de una deidad.

Los chicos pasaron por una intensa prueba de resistencia que consistía en canalizar su poder sin bajar las manos para sostener una cubeta de agua, después su maestro les dio una cubeta vacía y les dijo que llenaran esa cubeta hasta el tope, sin embargo la cubeta tenia un hoyo en la parte posterior, varios intentaron sellarlo con hielo, pero el agua aun escurría, varios se frustraron y renunciaron a la actividad, Rex y Zoey intentaban averiguar el secreto, solo quedaban ellos 2, un chico llamado Rey y una chica llamada Mikayla.

\- Mejor rindanse enanos, yo seré el ganador- dijo Rey con una actitud presumida, mientras intentaba llenar su cubeta, sin éxito por cierto.

\- Debe de haber una engaño, algo entre lineas- pensó Rex hasta que a Zoey se le prendió la flama ( **no hay focos en la aldea XD** )

\- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo la niña, se acerco a la orilla del campo tirando su cubeta al agua dejándola hundirse, su maestro sonrió y declaro a Zoey la ganadora.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- grito Rey molesto- ¡¿Lo único que hizo fue tirar su cubeta al agua?!- respondió el castaño.

\- ¡Exacto!- dijo Rex- Lo logro, lleno su cubeta hasta el tope- comento el peliazul viendo la cubeta de su amiga/alumna.

\- Así es Rex, el ejercicio consistía en llenar su cubeta, pero yo nunca especifique que tenían que llenarla fuera del agua- comento el maestro- Zoey, te has ganado 3 puntos que te ayudaran en tu examen final- aclaro Adrian, -Emmm, Rex, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo el maestro al ojirojo, este asintió algo nervioso, ambos salieron del campo de entrenamiento- Rex, nos enteramos de lo que paso anoche- dijo el azabache asustando un poco a Rex- nos enteramos que lograste detener al ninja intruso, pero estabas lejos de el y fue jalado sin necesidad de una cuerda- dijo Adrian- mi pregunta es, ¿tuviste algo que ver con eso?- pregunto.

\- Siendo honestos maestro, no se si tuve algo que ver, yo solo no quería que escapara, creí que tenia una cuerda en mis manos y hjale de ella, de alguna manera le afecto al ninja- contesto Rex viendo sus manos.

\- Entiendo, bueno, regresa a tu entrenamiento- dijo Adrian viendo entrar al niño, el en vez de entrar salio hacia la sala del Gran Maestro.

 **En la sala de entrenamiento**

Rex regreso a su entrenamiento cuando se le acercaron unas niñas.

\- Hola héroe- dijeron poniendo nervioso a Rex.

\- H-h-hola- dijo Rex nervioso.

\- ¿Te sientas con nosotras en el descanso? pregunto una de las niñas sonrojando a Rex.

\- Rex, debes ver esto- dijo Zoey llegando con un cubo de hielo con una esfera de agua liquida en su interior, no era gran cosa, pero salvo a Rex de una situación incomoda.

\- W-waow, Zoey, eso es sorprendente- dijo Rex viendo a su amiga.

\- Ven, te enseñare como se hace- dijo Zoey tomando a Rex de la muñeca y salvándolo de esas niñas, sin embargo, las niñas se le quedaron viendo a ellos dos.

\- No creerán- dijo una.

\- Si- contesto el resto.

 **En el descanso**

Ambos niños estaban comiendo su almuerzo tranquilos hasta que ambos escucharon como varios estudiantes murmuraban cosas y los veian.

\- ¿De que crees que hablan Rex?- pregunto Zoey curiosa.

\- No se, pero averiguare- dijo Rex cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba de su jugo, entro a la mente de un muchacho que los estaban viendo, busco sus pensamientos y cuando descubrió lo que decían de ellos los abrió los ojos de golpe, escupió su jugo y empezó a toser un poco, Zoey se preocupó.

\- Rex, ¿que sucede?- pregunto la niña.

\- Cof cof, esos tipos, cof cof, creen, cof cof- Rex no podía articular las palabras.

\- Necesito aprender a leer mentes- dijo la niña, mientras el pobre de Rex seguía asfixiándose ( **que buena amiga ¿no creen?¬¬** ), finalmente Rex se recupero, pero sonó el timbre indicando que debían volver a sus salas de entrenamiento.

 **En la sala de entrenamiento**

Rex se encontraba algo apartado del grupo, frente a el estaba un saco de arena que mojo un poco, cerro sus ojos concentrándose, de repente todo a su alrededor desapareció dejando a Rex en un espacio negro, solo el y el saco de arena, Rex sintió un poco húmeda su mano, cuando abrió los ojos, vio como de sus dedos habían unos muy finos, casi invisibles hilos de agua que conectaban al saco de arena, Rex movió un poco su brazo hacia atrás mirando como el saco era jalado.

\- _Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees niño_ \- dijo una voz, Rex despertó de su concentración asustado, movió su cabeza alrededor para ver al autor de esa voz, no había nadie cerca de el, cuando sonó el timbre para salir Rex no quiso hablar con nadie, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa mientras seguía escuchando esa voz en su cabeza ( **I heard voices in my head, they count on me, they understand, they talk to me :3** ).

Al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera saludo a nadie en su casa, solo fue a su cuarto y se encerró, le dolía la cabeza y seguía escuchando esa voz.

\- _¿Que sucede niño?, ¿no estas furioso?_ \- decía la voz.

\- ¿Furioso?, ¿porque lo estaría?- pregunto el niño incrédulo.

\- _No se, tal vez por el hecho de que tus propios padres ocultaron mi existencia de ti, o también de el hecho de que tanto tu madre como tu hermana son completamente distintos al resto del clan, o tal vez el hecho de que tarde o temprano todos te odiaran, desearan que estés muerto, que tu amiga te tenga miedo_ \- decía la voz atacando a Rex, el niño sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, dio un grito de dolor, su familia entro a donde estaba el niño, vieron como una aura azul y roja salían del niño.

\- ¡REX!- grito Erza acercándose a su hijo, pero al tocarlo con su mano izquierda sintió un ardor insoportable, retrocedió por el dolor.

\- ¡Mamá!- grito Paige corriendo hacia su madre. Rex vio a su madre con su mano quemada, se asusto tanto de eso que salio corriendo por la ventana de su cuarto, Zane fue tras su hijo persiguiéndolo. Rex corría sumamente asustado, le hizo daño a su propia madre.

\- _¿Lo ves?, le haces daño a los que amas_ \- decía la voz.

\- ¡Cállate!, no fui yo, fuiste tu, tu lo hiciste, ¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAAAAAZ!- grito Rex con fuerza, su padre llego justo a tiempo, su hijo estaba liberando un aura aun mas visible, el pasto cerca de el se quemaba.

\- ¡Rex!- grito su padre, el niño solo volteo su cabeza, sus ojos desaparecieron para ser solo un brillo azul rojizo.

\- _¿Quien es Rex?_ \- pregunto Rex, pero su voz era algo mas grave y macabra.

\- Oh no- dijo Zane, sabia que pasaba- ¡deja a mi hijo!- grito Zane corriendo hacia Rex, pero este solo lo tomo por el cuello.

\- _¿O que?_ \- pregunto Rex aun con sus ojos brillosos- _¿me mataras?_ \- dijo en tono burlón Rex.

\- No, pero se quien podrá contenerte- dijo Zane sonriendo, en ses momento, un potente rayo permitiendo que Zane se liberara, Rex molesto intento atacar a Zane pro en eso interviene Paige enfrentándolo.

\- ¡Rex detente!- dijo la niña ligeramente asustada.

\- _¡Yo no soy Rex!_ \- grito el niño molesto, Paige saco un kunai de sus bolsillo y se lo puso en el cuello, Rex se detuvo.

\- Devuélveme a mi hermano- dijo la niña acercando el arma a su pequeño cuello.

\- _¿Que importa que hagas eso?_ \- dijo "Rex" sin importarle aparentemente.

\- Te lo advertí- dijo la niña pegando el kunai a su cuello.

\- ¡No!- grito Rex causando que su aura empezara a disminuir y sus ojos volvieran a ser como eran, Paige suspiro aliviada, Rex inmediatamente le quito el kunai y sacudió a su hermana- ¡Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de eso modo!, ¡Nunca!- dijo el niño antes de caer desmayado.- ¡REX!- grito Paige asustada- Despierta- dijo la niña asustada.

\- Tranquila cariño, solo esta inconsciente- respondió su padre cargando a Rex, ambos se dirigieron a casa.

Al llegar a su casa encontraron a Erza sumamente preocupada, se tranquilizo cuando encontró a su hijo dormido, lo acostaron en su cuarto y lo dejaron tranquilo.

 **En la cocina de la casa**

La situación era muy tensa, los 3 estaban sentados sin decir nada.

\- Entonces, esa deidad tiene la función de proteger a su portador y a la persona mas importante del portador- dijo Paige con la mirada baja y triste.

\- Así es hija, tu demostración allá afuera fue una comprobación para saber que eres la persona mas importante para Rex- dijo Zane a su hija.

\- Rex te protegerá de todo mal hija, por el momento, debemos ayudarlo a controlar su ira- dijo Erza algo preocupada.

 **Con Rex**

El peilazul estaba dormido en su cama, hacia gestos, estaba teniendo pesadillas.

 **Pesadilla de Rex**

Estaba Rex en medio de una aldea completamente destruida, había fuego en todas partes, se fijo mejor donde estaba y vio que era su casa, completamente deshecha, busco rápidamente a Paige, la encontró debajo de unos escombros, estaba viva.

\- Rex- dijo la niña herida, Rex intento alcanzarla- ¡Aléjate!- grito la niña lanzandole un rayo a Rex alejándolo mas.- ¡Aléjate desgraciado!- dijo la niña molesta, de un momento a otro, miro como detrás de la niña estaban sus padres viéndolo con desprecio, después vio como ellos cayeron muertos, Rex estaba sumamente confundido, otra cosa que sucedió es que todo su clan desapareció, ahora se encontraba con Paige en una pradera algo muerta, Paige ahora era mas alta, parecía tener unos 19 o 20 años, Rex se miro a si mismo, el también había crecido, luego vio como Paige sacaba un abanico de aspecto raro en su mano izquierda, y en la derecha saco un arco de aspecto raro que ni siquiera tenia cuerda, la chica veía a Rex con odio, Rex no sabia que pasaba, también aparecieron otros seres algo alejado de los hermanos, logro notar a un chico rubio de ropajes verdes, también a otra chica rubia con una corona extraña, una chica morena albina y a otra chica peliceleste ojivioleta, Rex no tenia idea de quienes eran esas personas, cuando volteo a ver a Paige y a chica se lanzaba a atacarlo, Rex cerro los ojos y escucho un quejido, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Paige con la mirada perdido, con la boca abierta y un poco de sangre, Rex miro abajo y vio que había atravesado a su hermana con una espada de aspecto extraño, el peliazul se asusto demasiado y despertó

 **Fin de la pesadilla**

\- ¡Paige!- grito Rex asustado, la niña entro a su cuarto y lo vio.

\- Rex, ¿que paso?- preguntó la niña asustada, su hermano solo la abrazó.

\- Te prometo que siempre te protegeré- dejo Rex llorando, su hermana correspondió al abrazo.

\- Yo prometo, que nunca te odiare- dijo la niña abrazando a su hermano.

* * *

 **Ho ho hola soy Zarcortfan con otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ahora les quería dar unos avisos:**

 **1.- Pronto actualizare el epilogo de Desastre Dimensional**

 **2.- La segunda temporada se estrenara en este mes o si hay contratiempos, hasta principios de Marzo.**

 **3.- Me llegaron algunas ideas en cuanto a fics, así que haré un fic donde pondré mis ideas (me complico mucho la vida).**

 **4.- Smash School, también se actualizara en este mes, se que he tenido algo olvidado ese fic, pero volverá no se preocupen.**

 **5.- Si les gusto el hecho de que haya puesto datos y curiosidades sobre mi o Rex, díganme en los reviews o en PM si les gustaría saber mas de mi.**

 **6.- Slashers vs. Creepys tambien se actualizara en este mes, el siguiente combate sera entre Jane the Killer vs. Jack Torrens**

 **Creo que por lo pronto es todo, me despido y los leo luego, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Nuevo Amigo**

* * *

 **Hola a todo mundo, he vuelto de entre los vivos, sinceramente estoy pensando de manera seria colocar este fic en otra sección, ya que no tiene mucho que ver con Smash Bros o TLOZ, ademas de que debo trabajar en otro combate para Slashers vs. Creepys, bueno, me aparezco con otro capitulo de este fic, ya que me conocen mejor y conocen a Rex un poco mas, es hora de que empiece el fic.**

* * *

 **El Nuevo Amigo**

* * *

 **5 años** **después**

El sol se asomaba de nuevo en esa villa, habían pasado 5 años desde que Rex descubrió esa voz en su cabeza, no recordaba nada de lo que ocurrió cuando llego a su casa, durante ese tiempo, Paige y Rex se volvieron inseparables, eran muy conocidos en todo su clan, Rex por ser increíblemente poderoso y a Paige, por demostrar un intelecto muy superior al de todas las chicas del clan, de hecho, Rex y Paige eran sumamente inteligentes, hace unos años cuando Rex fue enviado a una misión de exploración y Paige apenas ingresaba a la academia, Rex se desvió un poco y encontró otra ciudad "oculta", con muchos adelantos tecnológicos para el desconocidos, al llegar a la aldea sintió una inmensa curiosidad por esos aparatos que vio, frecuentemente salia de la aldea para ir a esa ciudad y saber mas de ella, cuando volvía les decía a Paige y a Zoey sus descubrimientos, todo a escondidas, un día, Rex se hizo una especie de taller donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, Paige le ayudaba, Rex mejoraba demasiado su inteligencia, llegando a preocupar al Gran Maestro del Clan, Rex estaba paseando por el bosque tranquilo, pensando, no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención del clan, durante esos años fue el blanco de muchas personas que solo le brindaban amistad por ser el único que controlaba ambos elementos, Rex creció, gracias a su entrenamiento tenia una muy buena condición física, el chico a sus 15 años media 1.66, ahora llevaba una playera roja debajo de un chaleco negro, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis deportivos, se encontraba dispuesto a volver a esa ciudad hasta que un ruido lo detuvo, empezó a mirar alrededor, escucho el mismo ruido, parecía un quejido, camino en dirección a ese sonido encontrándose con una gran bestia, parecía un lagarto, bípedo, con patas traseras largas y fuertes, con 3 dedos donde en medio resaltaba una garra mas grande, curveada y mas filosa que las demás, brazos largos con la misma proporción que sus patas, una cola gruesa en la base y terminaba larga y muy fina, parecía un látigo, un cuello largo y un hocico largo con dientes medianos muy afilados y unos ojos de aspecto reptiloide de tonos amarillos y anaranjados.

\- Un Ultra-Raptor - dijo para si mismo, Rex había investigado demasiado en su tiempo libre, encontró muy poca información sobre esas criaturas, al parecer, eran descendientes directos de los dinosaurios, lo que los diferenciaba era su cerebro, estos animales desarrollaron conciencia propia, eran conscientes de sus acciones, pero este se encontraba muy herido, o en este caso herida, era una hembra, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, con marcas de lanzas y demás objetos punzo-cortantes, incluso tenia una lanza clavada en la base de su pierna, Rex se le acerco preocupado, con sus poderes sobre el agua creo una burbuja de agua para que la bebiera- Tranquila linda, estarás bien - decía Rex acariciando a la moribunda criatura, el animal miro fijamente a Rex por unos momentos, luego movió su brazo revelando un pequeño Ultra-Raptor, solo que este era azul desde la coronilla degradándose al blanco en la barriga, con la cola amarilla, Rex se confundió, el pequeño reptil sacudió su cabeza y miro a Rex, el peliazul acerco su brazo pero el pequeño se espanto un poco, hasta que su madre le rugió algo y acerco al crió a Rex, el crió se subió a las manos de Rex, el ojirojo miro a la madre que aunque no se notaba por ser un animal, parecía que sonreía, lentamente la criatura empezó a cerrar sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca, Rex se entristeció por el hecho que decidió enterrar dignamente a esa criatura, cuando acabo vio como el crió perseguía su propia cola, Rex sonrió y decidió acoger al reptil.

 **En la aldea**

Rex entro a su aldea y rápidamente se dirijo a su taller, dejando a la cría en una mesa.

\- Bien amiguito, quédate aquí, buscare algo de comida - dijo el muchacho entrando a su casa.

\- Hola cariño - dijo su madre saludando.

\- H-hola mamá, ¿tenemos carne? - pregunto el muchacho.

\- Eso creo, ¿para que quieres carne? - pregunto Erza.

\- Emm, pensaba, si hacíamos alguna parrillada hoy, si, eso - dijo Rex algo nervioso.

\- Eso es algo que tu no dirías, ¿Rex que tramas? - dijo su madre con las manos en la cintura.

\- Yo, emmm, veras -

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - ese fue el grito de Paige quien había entrado al taller.

\- Oh no - dijo Rex corriendo al taller seguido de su madre, al llegar vieron a Paige con una escoba persiguiendo al reptil que la esquivaba, en un momento de descuido, el reptil salto a la cabeza de la ojiamarilla, esta grito despavorida y en un intento desesperado se golpeo la cabeza con la escoba con la esperanza de darle al animal. . . No lo logro, el reptil salto de nuevo a la mesa asustado.

\- Ya ya, tranquilo amigo - el animal salto a los brazos de Rex- Paige, lo asustaste - dijo el peliazul.

\- ¡¿YO lo asuste a EL?! - grito Paige sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- Rex, ¿que es esa criatura? - pregunto su madre curiosa.

\- Es un Ultra-Raptor mamá, lo encontré junto a su madre en el bosque, su madre murió así que me lo dio - contesto el muchacho.

\- ¿Te lo dio? - pregunto Erza confundida.

\- Si, ella, literalmente me lo dio, decidí traerlo aquí, no quería que lo vieran pero creo que Paige lo encontró - dijo Rex un poco divertido- quería darle algo de carne para que coma - finalizo el muchacho.

\- Ow, bueno, pero tu te responsabilizaras de, emm, ¿como se llama? - dijo Erza acercándose al pequeño.

\- Raptor, su nombre es Raptor - dijo Rex viendo al pequeño que acariciaba su hocico con la mejilla de Erza mientras esta reía.

\- Es adorable - dijo Erza riendo.

\- ¡No es adorable!, es un ser de pura maldad - dijo Paige enojada con Raptor, el pequeño le saco la lengua en forma de burla- ¡Ahora si! - grito Paige lanzándose sobre el reptil quien la volvió a esquivar.

\- ¡Paige, detente!, ¡Raptor, acuéstate! - dijo Rex, Raptor al escucharlo se tiro al suelo acostándose, Paige se sorprendió de que obedeciera a la primera- Bien, ahora, ven aquí muchacho - dijo Rex extendiendo su mano y el pequeño se subió a Rex hasta su hombro- Bien amigo, busquemos comida a la antigua - dijo Rex emocionado saliendo del lugar, dejando a su madre con Paige en el taller.

\- Eso compensa lo del perrito que querían a lo 10 y 8 años, supongo - dijo Erza sonriendo.

\- Un perrito no me trataría así - dijo Paige haciendo un puchero.

\- Bueno, yo seguiré limpiando la casa, ya que tienes la escoba en mano, ven y ayúdame - dijo Erza tomando a su hija de la mano.

\- No, todo menos eso, no por favor, ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa - grito Paige mientras su madre le entregaba una escoba y cerraba la puerta de la casa.

 **Con Rex :v**

El muchacho corría por la aldea con su nuevo amigo, no podía esperar a contarle a Zoey, mientras corrió choco con una persona, una chica de su edad, con el cabello castaño y largo con puntas rubias, ojos negros, una blusa celeste de tirantes y unos pantalones ajustados negros y botas altas del mismo color, Rex se levanto y ayudo a la chica.

\- Oh cielos, lo siento tanto - dijo el muchacho ayudando a la chica.

\- No importa, estoy bien - contesto la chica levantándose- Soy Gabriela - dijo la chica.

\- Rex - respondió el ojirojo.

\- Si, ya te conozco, el ninja elemental - dijo la chica tranquila.

\- Si, yo no pedí el titulo - contesto el joven rascándose la cabeza, en eso Raptor se subió al hombro de Rex.

\- ¡Ahhh!, ¿que es eso? - pregunto la chica asustada.

\- Ah, el, es Raptor, lo encontré en el bosque- contesto el ojirojo.

\- Bueno, es muy bonito - en cuanto la chica quiso acercar su mano para acariciarlo, este gruño y saco los dientes asustando a la chica.

\- Wow, amigo, ¿que te pasa? - pregunto Rex confundido.

\- Creo que no le agrado - dijo la chica.

\- Pero nunca mostró esa actitud, al menos no durante las ultimas horas - dijo Rex confundido, cuando Gabriela intentó acercarse Raptor le gruñía.

\- Jejeje, descuida, nos vemos después Rex - dicho esto, la chica se fue.

\- Es muy agradable - Raptor gruño de nuevo- Oye, no debes ser grosero - regaño Rex, Raptor simplemente se inmutó, Rex continuo su recorrido hasta llegar con su amiga, estaba sentada en una roca meditando, Rex sonrió, se escabulló lentamente hasta quedar detrás de su amiga, juntaba aire y. . .

\- No - contesto Zoey con los ojos cerrados, ya se sabía ese truco- Ya no funciona Rex, te conozco bastante - respondió la chica.

\- Tienes razón Zoey, eres muy lista - dijo Rex sonando convincente.

\- Así es, soy mas lista que tu - alardeo la rubia, hasta que sintió algo en su espalda, esa sensación subió hasta su hombro, ella mio lentamente hacia su hombro topándose con Raptor, este solo la vio fijamente, soy estaba pálida del miedo hasta que Raptor saco la lengua como una lagartija y Zoey pego un grito de espanto- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Zoey brinco asustada, Rex atrapó a Raptor y ambos estaban riendo.

\- Jajajaja, muy buena amigo, jajajaja, choca ese puño - Rex coloco su puño a la altura de Raptor, este lo miro curioso- Emm, chocalo - dijo Rex, Raptor al parecer entendió pero en vez de chocar su cabeza con el puño, chocó su cabeza con la de Rex, el peliazul solo acarició la cabeza de su amigo.

\- ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA?! - grito Zoey eufórica.

\- Es Raptor, lo encontré en el bosque, Raptor, ella es Zoey, mi mejor amiga - Rex presento a su amiga, esta se le acerco y a diferencia de Gabriela, este acepto gustosamente la mano de la rubio.

\- Bueno es un chico lindo - dijo Zoey alegre.

\- Hmmm, que raro, hace unos momentos salude a una chica y el le gruño - dijo Rex pensando.

\- ¿Que chica? - pregunto Zoey.

\- Una chica con la que choque cuando venía para acá, se llama Gabriela - dijo Rex aun pensando.

\- Uh, Rex, no sabía que tenias novia - contesto Zoey jugando.

\- Basta Zoey, no es mi novia, solo una chica con la que choque mientras corría, como tu y yo de niños ¿recuerdas? - finalizó Rex divertido recordando el primer día en la Academia.

\- Touche, y bien, ¿como reaccionó Paige al verlo? - pregunto la rubia.

\- Pues, ella, lo persiguió con una escoba - respondió Rex recordando, Zoey empezó a reír.

 **Algunas semanas después**

Después de varias semanas, a Rex le sorprendió lo rápido que crecía Raptor, su altura aun no era la de un adulto, con suerte alcanzaba el metro de altura, durante ese tiempo, Rex notó el intelecto de su reptil amigo, y para empezar a comunicarse con el ambos empezaron a a prender lenguaje de señas; Rex siguió viendo a Gabriela de vez en cuando, disculpándose por la actitud de Raptor, a esta pareció no importarle, caminaron y hablaron, la chica se mostraba gentil y amable, sin embargo se tuvo que ir por un asunto familiar; las cosas parecían marchar bien pero un día, se dio la noticia de que otro clan enemigo estaba al asecho, así que los guerreros mas fuertes del clan se prepararon, Rex aun no era mayor de edad, por lo que debió quedarse, aunque el no quería.

\- Enserio papá, yo puedo pelear - decía el chico decidido.

\- No, tu madre y Paige deben estar bajo tu cuidado - dijo su padre preparándose- Prométeme, que las cuidaras - dijo el azabache a su hijo.

\- Lo prometo, no dejare que nada malo les pase - en eso llega Raptor- Raptor y yo las protegeremos - el reptil asintió y Rex paso su brazo alrededor de su amigo.

\- Ese es mi hijo, y también ese es nuestro reptil - dijo el adulto sacudiendo su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y su mascota. Rex no fue el único que salió junto con su familia a despedir a su padre, el padre de Zoey también estaba en las filas, incluso el profesor Adrian, todos en la puerta principal.

\- Honorables hombres guerreros - hablo el Gran Maestro- Lo mejor que puedo hacer es desearles suerte en este viaje, y evitar que el enemigo cruce las lineas de defensa de nuestro clan, debemos de impedir la guerra, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es de ganarla antes de que empiece - cuando el maestro dijo eso Rex sintió una punzada en su pecho, el creía que su maestro estaba equivocado, las puertas se abrieron y los guerreros abandonaron su clan.

\- Cuídate cariño - dijo Erza abrazando a su esposo.

\- Lo tendré, sigue cuidando de Paige y de Rex - dijo Zane dirigiéndose con sus compañeros.

\- Suerte papi - contesto Paige abrazando a su padre.

\- Rex - llamo el hombre, el peliazul se le acerco - Cuídalas - dicho esto se fue. Volviendo a casa Rex se dispuso a entrenar con Raptor y porque no, su hermana, Erza vio como su hijo le enseñaba a su hermanita a pelear, para que pudiera defenderse, Raptor demostró ser muy buen combatiente, con sus típicos ataques reptilianos característicos de su raza, mordiscos y zarpazos, usando su cola como látigo para alejar al enemigo, Rex ya sabía que su hermana poseía diferentes poderes, el control del viento.

\- Paige controla el viento, y esta dando indicios de controlar el relámpago, mamá estaría orgullosa - dijo Erza recordando a su madre, la abuela de Rex y Paige, nunca la conocieron, murió cuando Erza tenía 17 años, cuando salía con Zane.

 **Con Rex**

El ojirojo se sorprendía de lo ágil y rápida que era su hermana, y u control sobre el viento le sorprendía y le preocupaba, si alguien llegaba a enterarse de su habilidad no quería ni pensar que le harían a su hermana.

\- Vas mejorando Paige, si sigues así seras igual de rápida de lo que mamá era antes - dijo Rex orgulloso.

\- ¿Realmente crees que sea tan buena como mamá? - pregunto la ojiamarilla.

\- Claro, eres rápida y ágil, te falta algo de fuerza pero la compensas con una inteligencia muy buena - dijo Rex a su hermana. Sin embargo llego una visita inesperada.

\- Hola niños - esa era la voz de la maestre Becky.

\- Maestra Becky - dijeron ambos jóvenes haciendo una leve reverencia, la mujer rió divertida.

\- Niños, no estamos en clase, por el momento soy Becky - dijo la pelinaranja divertida.

\- C-como diga maes- digo, señorita Becky - dijo Rex aun haciendo la reverencia, Becky le miro con reproche.

\- No se sorprenda maestra, el es así - respondió Paige cruzandose de brazos, la ojiamarilla iba a abrazarla cuando algo tomo su pie y cayo al suelo, Paige miro molesta que la tiro y noto a Raptor actuando como si nada- ¡Raptor!, ya veras cuando te atrape - grito la chica, Rex empezó a dar pequeños gruñidos en un tono que se parecía a lo que Paige recién acababa de decir.

\- Jajaja, se esta burlando de ti - dijo Rex divertido.

\- ¿Que es esa cosa? - pregunto Becky mirando a Raptor.

\- El es Raptor maestra Becky, lo encontré en el bosque hace unas semanas, Raptor, saluda - dijo Rex, el reptil se acerco a la mujer e hizo algo muy parecido a una reverencia.

\- Waow, es mas educado que varios estudiantes - dijo Becky rascandole debajo de la mandíbula, Raptor acepto su contacto amablemente.

\- No, es una pantalla, es odioso y molesto - dijo Page molesta, Raptor empezó a comunicarse por lenguaje de señas- ¿Ahora que esta haciendo? - pregunto Paige.

\- Dijo "Molesta tu chirriante voz pequeña . . ." - ahí se detuvo Rex.

\- ¿Pequeña que? - pregunto Paige.

\- E-esa palabra no debe estar en mi vocabulario, solo digamos que tiene 7 letras, empieza con "P" y termina con "A" - dijo Rex un poco incomodo, Paige estuvo pensando hasta que abrió la boca indignada- Juro que yo no le enseñe eso - dijo Rex levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

\- Jejeje, este pequeño me agrada - dijo Becky cuando Erza entro a escena.

\- ¡Becky! - grito la peliazul contenta abrazando a su amiga, ambas entraron a tomar el té y comer algo, los hijos de Erza les acompañaron.

 **En la sala**

A Rex no le gustaba mucho el té, el opto por un café, estaban comiendo pan dulce, Becky pudo notar la mirada de preocupación por parte de Erza.

\- Erza, el estará bien, es de los guerreros mas grande de este clan - dijo Becky intentando animar a su amiga.

\- Si lo se, pero no quita el hecho de que me preocupa, sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con la ideología del Gran Maestro - dijo Erza.

\- Yo tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo con el - dijo Becky- Pero durante su cuidad nuestra aldea es prospera.

\- Los tiempos cambian maestra Becky - dijo Rex dándole carne a Raptor- Ya he tenido conflictos con el Gran Maestro por mi, "Habilidad", no sigo sus normas, cada vez que alguien intenta ganar una guerra sin que esta haya empezado, gente inocente muere - dijo Rex con mirada fría, frecuentemente empezó a tener sueños extraños, pequeñas escenas de él peleando con el Gran Maestro, la aldea en llamas, el escapando y finalmente, todo se volvía blanco.

\- Rex, ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Paige.

\- Si, lo siento, estoy cansado, debería dormir - contesto el chico retirándose.

\- Erza, ¿Que sucede con Rex? - pregunto Becky.

\- * **Suspiro** * Ay Becky, su poder sigue creciendo, debe aprender a controlarlo, y eso me preocupa, mas ahora que el Gran Maestro sabe de eso - contesto la mujer.

\- Si, no podre ayudar ahí, soy fuerte, pero necesitan a alguien mas capacitado - dijo la ojinaranja pensando.

\- Alguien como, Adrian, ¿Quizá? - dijo Erza en tono picaron sonrojando a Becky.

\- ¿Q-que?, N-no, obvio el no - dijo Becky, Paige capto de inmediato.

\- Uy, la señorita Becky esta interesada en cierto maestro agua - dijo Paige de igual forma que su madre.

\- N-no, están total y completamente equivocadas - decía Becky muy avergonzada.

 **Con Rex**

El chico se encontraba en su cama acostado pensando, Raptor ya había dormido, en eso escucha que alguien toca a su ventana.

\- Hola - dijo Gabriela saludando.

\- Hola, ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto el ojirojo.

\- Tan solo quiero saludarte, ¿Como estas? - pregunto la castaña.

\- Muy cansado, hoy fue un día largo - respondió el chico.

\- ¿Te molesta si entro? - pregunto la chica.

\- Para nada, solo cuidado con Raptor - dijo Rex señalando a su amigo.

\- Parece que cuidas muy bien a tu mascota - dijo la chica.

\- Amigo - dijo Rex.

\- ¿Perdón? - pregunto Gabriela.

\- No me gusta que le digan mascota, prefiero pensar que es, un amigo - dijo Rex viendo a Raptor dormir.

\- Eres realmente especial Rex - contesto la chica acercándose al peliazul - Eres una gran persona, y un magnifico amigo, debo irme, te veo mañana - dicho esto le dio un beso a Rex en la mejilla y se fue.

\- ¿Que pasó? - dijo Rex confundido.

 **Con Gabriela**

La chica se encontraba en el palacio del Gran Maestro, caminando como si nada cuando se encontró al mismísimo maestro ahí.

\- ¿Como te fue con Rex querida? - pregunto el señor a la chica.

\- Bien, todo de acuerdo al plan, el esta empezando a creer en mi, pronto estará a tus servicios - respondió la chica sonriendo.

\- Perfecto, descansa querida, mañana debes acercarte lo mas que puedas a Rex y su familia, no me decepciones - dijo el Gran Maestro serio.

\- ¿Cuando te he fallado abuelito? - dijo la chica sonriendo con malicia, el señor le imito.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, se que he tenido este fic mas olvidado que Smash School, ruego su perdón, pero en fin, las personas que han leído mis anteriores fics como Desastre Dimensional y su respectiva secuela, sabrán que Gabriela es una peeeeeeeeerrrrsona muy odiosa, ahora saben su parentesco y verdadera relacion con el Gran Maestro del clan, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ZarcortFan fuera.**


End file.
